Retirement savings plans, such as Internal Revenue Code (“Code”) section 403(b) and 401(a) retirement plans, allow participants to invest a portion of their income and allow employers to make contributions to participant accounts on a negative wealth impacter (e.g., tax)-deferred basis in order to encourage savings. As such plans are directed specifically to encourage retirement savings, the Code may limit accessibility of committed funds until a participant has terminated employment or has attained a specified age (e.g., 59 1/2 years). This type of limitation may be enforced by possible loss of negative wealth impacter (e.g., tax) qualification of the plan or contract used to fund the plan if the restrictions are not enforced or by imposition of a negative wealth impacter penalty on withdrawals occurring before the specified age has been reached. Another type of retirement savings arrangement is a Code section 457(b) eligible deferred compensation plan which is available to employees of state governmental and tax-exempt organizations such as public and private universities, the K-12 schools, hospitals, and research foundations.